


Sharing an Umbrella

by Pockieee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Also i need help finding a fic!!, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, One Shot, based off of a manga bonus story, clarke is not happy walking in the rain, lexa hides all the umbrellas, the manga is vampire knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pockieee/pseuds/Pockieee
Summary: Clarke thinks back to the time she was at school without an umbrella all because Lexa decided to hide them.Also need help looking for a fic!! Please its killing me. More info on notes inside.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	Sharing an Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Alright first of all this fic plot is not mine!!!! I read a manga (Vampire Knight) and they had this little bonus story and I imagined it as Clarke and Lexa. I can't write for shit so hopefully it isn't too bad. I have written a fanfic before but I am not very good at it but I just had to do this one! It wouldn't leave my head. Sorry for any errors.
> 
> Also it would be much appreciated if you can help me look for a fic!! I have asked the fb group but no one seems to know it. It also may have been deleted.  
> Here goes me trying to explain the plot.
> 
> The beginning part is what I don't remember the most. It is after Mount Weather. I want to say Clarke finds out she is pregnant (as I am writing this it may be possible that she isn't but I think she is). Here is where I am not sure its either: A)Finn's baby or B) Lexa's and this is an ABO fic. I want to say that she has a chat with the people of the camp arkadia (Bellamy, Lincoln and Octavia, Raven) before Clarke decides to go look for Lexa. She is still angry at her for betraying her but feels she needs to know that she is pregnant (this is where it has me think its Lexa's kid but it could also be Finn's since Lexa was the cause of Finn's death and Clarke feels like its Lexa's responsibility or something like that). She goes looking for Lexa in polis (she may or may not have gone with Raven but probably no) and she is brought to Heda's home (not the tower) she speaks with Clarke and in runs in a kid calling Lexa her mom. Clarke is surprised and Lexa tells her that as Heda, she must take in the orphans who do not have parents (It could possibly be only nightblida only). Clarke stays there while she tries to figure things out. Her and Lexa are being civil, it was a slowburn. A child comes to wake her and she goes to have breakfast where she meets the rest of heda's children. There are a few helpers that help take care of them and clarke speaks with them and gets to know the kids. One grows attached to her. I believe there is a scene with her watching the kids spar and Lexa teaching them.
> 
> The rest I do not recall but the last chapter had a little bit more story before the author stopped and just summarized some things they had planned for it since they would not be continuing it. Something about Bellamy and Octavia visiting her, Lexa getting jealous of Bellamy. Clarke being kidnapped by I believe Azgeda and being saved by Lexa and Bellamy.  
> There were only a few chapters and it is quite possible that it was already deleted. The summary had mentioned that they might delete it and to read it while you can but I was new to AO3 and didn't have an account so I don't have it in my history.

Clarke opens her eyes but the heaviness of them forces her to close them again. She breathes in deeply and holds her breath to listen to the sound of the gentle rain against the window.

  
She feels the body behind her turning and arms wrapping around her front as Lexa pulls Clarke to her. Clarke goes willingly, happy for the warmth she provides. As the rain continues to fall, she feels a faint smile on her lips at the memory that plays out in her head.

  
Of a time when Lexa’s antics annoyed the hell out of her.

Xx

“That’s just great.” Clarke sighed as she walked out of the school doors, staying put under the protection of the canopy as water continued to fall from the sky. She held out her hand to the rain and almost immediately her hand was soaking wet. Clarke pouted.

She heard a laugh behind her and turned to see Raven walking towards her, umbrella in hand and Octavia not far behind.

“Bad day to not bring an umbrella Griff,” Clarke glared at the contraption in Raven’s hand as she brought it up and began to open it.

  
“It’s not that I didn’t forget to bring it. All the ones in the house were hidden.” She grumbled under her breath, a brunette with green eyes immediately coming to mind.

  
Raven snorted “More like you misplaced them and are just blaming your parents for hiding them.”

  
Clarke didn’t comment that this was Lexa’s doing and not her parents. Her two best friends knew of Lexa, an older girl who she met by chance at the library, but what they didn’t know is that they were also currently in a relationship.

  
Something that she plans on telling them, just not yet. It was something she wanted to keep between just the two of them for just a bit longer. Not that her friends weren’t already suspicious. Lexa had walked Clarke to school and back three times just last week. She had made Lexa promise her that she wouldn’t do it again until she was ready to tell her friends about them.

  
What they also didn’t know was Lexa had a weird way of expressing how she feels. A great example of that being her waking up at the ass crack of dawn and hiding all the damn umbrellas.

  
She continued to curse under her breath rethinking the whole letting Lexa sleepover if this is what she would have to be dealing with.

  
“Well Griff, I can walk you to your house but it will be a tight fit with all three of us sharing. This idiot,” Raven pointed toward Octavia, “forgot hers as well.”

  
Octavia crossed her arms, “I didn’t forget it. Bellamy took mine because he lost his.”

  
Clarke sighed and waved them off. “It’s fine. You both live the other way. Besides, the rain let up a little and I don’t live too far. I will just shower as soon as I get home.”

  
Raven began to walk out into the rain and held the umbrella above her as Octavia huddled next to her. “Are you sure? I don’t mind.”

  
Clarke shook her head and watched as the two waved their goodbyes. She continued to watch as they disappeared around the corner. She turned back to look out at the rain. Most of the students had cleared out already, a few stragglers debating to wait out the rain while others just went for it and ran.

  
She scowled at her predicament and cursed her idiot girlfriend once more before leaving the safety of the canopy.  
Within minutes she felt soaked and continued at a more leisurely pace, running home wouldn’t help anything. She was already wet.

  
_I hope she feels bad when she sees me come home sick._

  
Clarke was lost in thought when she felt someone come up beside her, umbrella in hand held above both of their heads. She turned her head and looked up at the taller girl. She had a long black coat on, hair tied back in her braids, and green eyes overflowing with amusement.

  
Clarke looked back with a deadpan expression. She raised her hand to the edge of the umbrella and tilted it away from her before continuing her trek in the rain. Ignoring the footsteps behind her.

  
There was a constant battle as Lexa continued to hold the umbrella over her head while Clarke continued to push it away, irritated. _What’s the point Lex? I am already wet._

  
After another of Lexa’s attempt of shielding her from the rain Clarke stopped and turned to glare at her. “Stop that. This is your fault. If you wanted me to use it then you shouldn’t have hidden them in the first place.”

  
Lexa stayed quite and continued to look at Clarke with a fond look in her eyes and a faint smile on her lips.

  
Clarke scowled at the lack of response. She muttered ‘jerk’ and turned on her heel, continuing her walk home. “Honestly Lex, hiding the umbrella? It was so pointless, why even do it? And why aren’t you talking you weirdo? “

  
Clarke turned when she realized that she no longer felt Lexa’s presence behind her and stared dumbfounded as Lexa tiled the umbrella away from her and closed it. She watched as she too began to get soaked by the rain. Although not as much as Clarke thanks to her coat.

  
Lexa turned to Clarke once more, umbrella by her side and she beamed at her. Clarke huffed and walked back towards her with an exasperated look. “Why do you keep smiling at me? Use your words Lex and just tell what you are feeling!”

  
The rain suddenly began to fall harder increasing the annoyance Clarke was beginning to feel at the lack of response. She was just about ready to throttle Lexa when she spoke.

  
“I wanted to share a romantic moment under an umbrella with you.” Her voice was calm and she continued to look at Clarke with a fond expression. The rain around them irrelevant as the warmth of the words she spoke brought heat to Clarke’s cheeks and ears and all over her body.

  
Lexa may have a weird way of showing how she feels, but it didn’t stop the way it made her heart flutter. Every damn time. Not knowing how to respond to that, Clarke walked forward and headbutted Lexa’s chest as she felt Lexa’s arms wrap around her. “Dummy, why didn’t you just say so. Why go through all this trouble?”

  
Lexa squeezed her and brought her lips close to Clarkes ear. “I knew you would get mad if I walked you to school and back. I thought this way you wouldn’t and we can still share a moment.”

  
Clarke shuttered at the warm breath and moved out of her arms and scolded her. “Well jokes on you, I am mad anyways. Now we are both going to get sick!”

  
Lexa huffed out a laugh and wrapped her arm around Clarke’s neck and brought them closer together.“Don’t worry, I got a crazy good immune system. How about I draw you a hot bath and make you some hot chocolate. Deal?” Lexa looked down at her and it took all of Clarke’s willpower not to blurt out the words she has been feeling since she laid eyes on Lexa.

  
_Not yet._

  
Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s left arm and nodded to the umbrella. “Well then, let’s go home.”

  
Lexa grinned at her before opening the umbrella once more and leading them home.

  
_No need to rush it Clarke._

Xx

Clarke couldn’t help the chuckle. So much for not rushing it. As soon as she was bathed and they were both sitting on her bed in pajamas with bellies full of hot chocolate she had blurted out her love for Lexa and Lexa returned the sentiment, in her own way with more than just words. They made love that night and the following day she had introduced Lexa as her girlfriend to both Raven and Octavia.

  
Both of which had given her an exasperated look.

  
“About time Griff!”

  
“We already knew” Octavia looked smug and Raven just crossed her arms.

  
Lexa had laughed when Raven explained that they knew there was something going on between them the week prior when Lexa had walked Clarke to school with a fresh hickey on Clarkes neck.

  
Clarke hid herself in Lexa’s chest in embarrassment. Apparently, she had not been very secretive after all.

  
“What’s got you laughing so early?” the groggy voice of her wife brought her out of her thoughts.

  
Clarke turned in her arms to look at Lexa. She was squinting at her, having trouble keeping both eyes open. Clarke brought her hand up to caress her cheek. Her heart fluttered when she felt Lexa nuzzling into it and kissing her palm.  
Clarke burrowed her face in the crook of her neck and let out a sigh of content.

  
“Nothing, just something I remembered. Let’s go back to sleep.” She snuggled closer to the warmth and felt Lexa whisper into her hair.

“I love you.”

  
Clarke smiled.

  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry if there were bad grammar errors and what not.  
> Again any help on finding that one fic would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
